


Life Didn't End

by flareonfury



Series: Finding Love Again [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, Episode: s06e07 Family Matters, First Meetings, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly five years since she'd last seen John Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Didn't End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge Yellow and galorechallenge prompts family/death. Also written for 100_tales prompt Valentine's Day.

  


Seven months passed relatively slowly, and before she knew it was time – nine months had passed. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Jamie Hope Sullivan, on Valentine’s Day. Often she thought of how sad she was to have no knowledge of what happened to John Winchester, only her instinct telling her he was dead. She hated that feeling, but she’d kind of preferred it to the alternate that he just hadn’t felt deeply enough about her to visit her anymore. Or he had found out the truth somehow on his last trip that she was pregnant and had no desire to be their life now.

Of course another alternate was to him being alive but having no contact with her at all made her was that he realized she was pregnant and didn’t want to endanger them more by being around, and attracting the demons he was hunting or the demon that was hunting him. In that case, she just wished he had left a note or something more to let her know he was still alive…

But her life didn’t end because he either died or had stopped loving her.

Jamie was her sun even on her darkest nights, and she lived for her.

The next four and half years, between Jamie and helping out Clark and Oliver in the Watchtower, she had only a few minutes to her self – something she loved and hated at the same time. She hated it because it made her want to go searching for John Winchester, something she had promised herself she wouldn’t do after his disappearance in her life and she loved it because it allowed her to take a break from her hectic life that she loved very much. She loved being Watchtower and she loved being a mother to Jamie, she just needed a few minutes to just sit back and relax with a good cup of coffee sometimes to keep her sane… even if some of the times she did get a chance to sit back and relax bring back memories of John and how she wanted him to see Jamie grow up.

Clark, Oliver, and the other guys were all great with Jamie, but it wasn’t exactly the same. She should be hugging her father and telling him about her day, and he should have been the one to see her take her first steps and speak her first word. There was so many things he missed out on… and there was so many things that Jamie is missing without her father in her life even if she wasn’t exactly curious about her father at the moment.

It had been nearly five years before she had even heard a mention of the Hunter world, and if Oliver hadn’t said he would watch Jamie for her that morning, she doubted, she probably would have had the chance to hear about it again.

Two men sat in front of her in the diner and they were speaking ideas quietly to each other about the oddity of the murders of the past few months, something she had been looking into as well. The murders were just too connected and too weird for it to be just normal meteor/alien related or for it to be a human murderer.

“I understand what you’re saying, Dean, but I just don't understand why Bobby would warn us off this hunt - it’s not something he’s exactly known to do.” The taller of the two men stated as she listened closer. 

‘Bobby? It couldn’t be, could it?’ Chloe thought softly to herself. She had promised John long ago that should she ever need help and he wasn’t answering his phone to call Bobby Singer, a hunter he trusted more so than any other. Of course, she didn’t really have the need to call him the last few years because with Clark and Oliver keeping an eye out for her and Jamie, she didn’t exactly need help in that department.

“That’s not even what really bothers me with this hunt… I want to know why Crowley wants us here hunting this thing. It couldn’t be an Alpha, could it?” The shorter one questioned before leaning back and glancing out the window. 

“Each creature must have an alpha so maybe the changelings do as well. There have been a lot more killings and kidnappings then there was in Indiana, which might be because the alpha needs more synovial fluid than its children.”

She wasn’t completely sure what they were talking about, but she did know changelings were known in folk lore to secretly take place of a human child, which could oddly fit in with what was happening around Metropolis with what they were talking about.

Never one to back down or turn away, Chloe stood from her seat behind them, grabbed her coffee and moved to stand in front of their table, which instantly had them silenced. The taller one had opened his mouth as if he was about to order more coffee or pie, only he stopped at the sight that Chloe was no waitress.

She smiled at the two of them and slid in beside ‘Dean’. “I hate to interrupt your talk, but I couldn’t exactly help but overhear what you were talking about.”

They stared at her in shock, although both facial expressions turned quickly to suspicion. She chuckled at them and couldn’t help but notice that both of them reminded her of John in that aspect. He did the exact same thing when they bumped into each other. 

**THE END.**


End file.
